David Jones
David Jeremiah “Dave” Jones is the player's partner for Seasons 1 and 5 of Criminal Case. He is assassin and Kai Smith’s crossover counterpart, best friend and partner. Personal Life Jones is a senior police officer of GPD whose salary is $1200 per month while serious about his job. Jones is divorced, as mentioned by himself in Death by Crucifixion when he claimed that his ex-wife, Charlotte, always wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. The couple eventually got divorced after Charlotte realized she could not handle the risk his job entailed. As also mentioned by himself in A Brave New World, after finishing the examination of an astolabe, Jones' grandfather was an astrologer. He also mentioned that his nephew is showing a drawing of his aerobics workout to his whole class. Jones hates chain smokers and sewers, as implied by himself in The Grim Butcher and A Russian Case, respectively. He dislikes suspects Bart Willams, Tony Marconi, Dimitri Balanchine and Alden Greene who either get on his nerves, make excuses to deceive him, or seek to earn special treatment from him as a vehicle to receive pardon for his suspicions. Besides that, he loves country music, burgers, candies, cheeses, hotdogs and cupcakes, is interested in magic, and his greatest weaknesses are cookies (mean he was fan of Margaret Littlewood’s cookies). He is allergic to compost, and also hates the smell of hand sanitizer. Apart from former case, Jones kept calling cats "evil" after getting the results of the analyses that were related to animals. This may show that Jones is afraid of cats. But in Burying the Hatchet after repairing an amulet, Jones showed no sign of felinophobia and said that he liked cats. As a child, Jones wanted to be a magician and was also interested in becoming a firefighter, but could not become either one, although he did successfully become a boy scout . Apart from that, he loved to play in greenhouses, collect baseball and wrestling cards, and used to be a fan of wrestler Tom Norris and even owned a pair of Tom's wrestling shorts he bought. Furthermore, Jones would often get lost in the forest, which resulted in his mother making up scary stories to keep him away from going back there. One such story involved a made-up creature called "Ni!", which still scares Jones in his adult age. Oddly enough, Jones always wanted a pink bedroom as a kid even his older twin sister, Rosanna. He is also an avid reader of the Girly Gossips magazine and is known to use a women's hair removal cream called Fair Away. He also likes to go fishing, he also used to eat Trail Mix Tray with snacks that clam his nerves. Jones, when he was a student, used to work at a luxury restaurant. He also worked as a dishwasher at an upscale restaurant at some other point in his life. Jones may have practiced S&M in the past, as suggested by S&M mistress Jezabela in A Deadly Game. For some reason, Jones is not eager to tell this story or explain whether or not he knows Jezabela and her club. Jones is also noted to be a fan of the University band called Lone Roses and the University football team known as the Grimsborough Quails, as showcased in Killing Me Softly and Dead Man Running respectively. As his secret alter ego, Red Masque, Jones always widened his katana which kills many criminal. He eventually tried to keep his secret from someone else who knew him. Weapons and Equipments Weapons Red Mask: The Red Masque Mask is the suit that possesses all the power that Jones uses to defeat someone. Before Jones relieved the suit by the previous Ninja, he knew almost everything about it because he was son of previous assassin. Masquecycle: Scott's own second ride which is also a rideable weapon came from his starship. The wheels can sprout spikes, which are used for destroying multiple enemies. It can flying around the any places and whatever it morphed for space and underwater. Sword of Justice: A mystical katana forged by first Red Masque. This was Jones's only primary weapon until Scott own it, which forced him to resort to using his own instead. Powers and Abilities Although Jones possesses no magical or superhuman powers, he has military training courtesy of his family. However, he also has the widest array of superhuman abilities, most of which are centered around pyrokinesis. According to her fanfiction of Criminal Case, Darlyn also stated that Jones has 12 main primary superpowers, unlike his son. Main Abilities Airjitzu/Spinjitzu: When he was practicing with the Ninjas and the Elemental Masters, Jones was able to ability to create a tornado of energy and color of red around themselves while spinning. The user and element (if he is activated/being used) rotates rapidly, allowing quick perception and the ability to hit or spin enemies in the process. He ability to fly in a small vortex of a specific element and color around themselves in the form of a single, short burst for under ten seconds. Pyrokinesis: When Jones shared Kai’s abilities, he is able to manipulate and control a fire from a excisted sources or the ability to manipulate flames with a flick of the hand, often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. He also able to generate and manipulate fire within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth. Corrupted Form: Due to Oni’s effect of darkness and destructions, Jones was able turned into corrupted superhuman, whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war and apocalypse (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he becomes delusional and extremely aggressive, often killing everyone in sight, even in snake form, he can devour those who sees him or, killing them. Monstrous Snake Form: Scott is able to transform into a monsterous snake-like creature, with green-scaled, clawed hands, green tail, snake eyes. In this form, Scott has a much greater muscle mass, leading to bolstered strength and manueverability. Phasing: Jones, most likely by altering his molecular state, is able to phase through solid objects. Doing so he disturbance around the places he enters and exits. He was able to get in anyone’s bodies so he can control anything. Telekinesis: Jones is shown possesses an incredibly powerful telekinesis. He is capable of manipulating multiple objects i.e.: firehose, slamming the door and windows shut. The full extent of his powers are belong to creation came from the First Spinjizu Master. Regeneration (via Healing): Jones could recover instantaneously from injuries, even those caused by Vengestone - provided that he was no longer touching it. Since childhood, Scott was able to manipulate the elements of creation, as demonstrated by bringing people and animals to life, creating and animating anything like toys, drawing and more. He also ability to regrows his limbs withour leaving the scars. Superhuman Strength Jumping: Jones can jump farther than average speices. He can leap farther than even the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, and etc. Immortality (via Agelessness Physiology): Due to his spirit animal, Jones does not physically age, potentially able to live indefinitely but if his powers were gone and apparently became a regular human. Durability: Jones is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Mediation: Jones is able to meditate into those who need help such as nightmares and bad pasts in order to solve the problems thought their mindscapes. He also used his powers within the mediation to removing their bad memories of their childhood. Hypnosis Manipulation: Reference to Hypnobrai Hypnotism, Jones is able to take control of a target's mind by making eye contact for a certain period of time. Skills Martial Arts: As part of his training, Jones learned kung fu, eventually becoming proficient in hand-to-hand fighting in many styles of martial arts some of which include the Shaolin styles, Ninjutsu techniques, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. Swordsmanship: Jones honored his skill with his father's sword and became an expert swordswoman, easily holding her own against enemies. Marksmanship: Under an European bandit, Robin Hood’s tutelage, Jones developed skill with ranged weaponry, from the bow and arrow to gunpowder cannons, including snipers, tanks and other kind of shooting weapons. Horseback riding: Even before his time in the army since trained in Arabic Sheikh, Jones is an excellent equestrian, further enhanced by his bond as his alter ego. Strategist: Jones is also intelligent, cunning, and resourceful. Knowing his unit was vastly outnumbered. The Wattpad Wiki has a collection of images and media related to David Jones Trivia *Jones' salary is $1200 per month. *In the "Riverbank" crime scene of Blood and Glory, an aircraft can be seen with a banner saying "Jones is gorgeous". *Starting from A Brave New World, Jones will be the one to ask you for reports instead of Chief King when you finish a case, since King commits suicide during the events of It All Ends Here. **Also, after "arresting" Chief King in Case #51, Jones will be the one to give you the "Level Up!" message each time you level up, replacing Chief King. *A figurine of Jones sitting on top of an arcade game cabinet can be seen in the "Child's Bedroom" crime scene of All the King's Horses. *Jones is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Ramirez’s notebook in which a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be noticed quite easily. *There are several references to Jones throughout the Pacific Bay]] and World Edition cases: **In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene of Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. **In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene of Dead Girl Rolling, you can find a tree trunk with Jones' name carved on top of a heart symbol. **In the "Beach" crime scene of The Ice Queen, a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner can be seen. **After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be spotted on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. **In the "Looted Station" crime scene of Of Rats and Men, a portrait of Jones can be spotted. **In Uncivil Rights, Jones can be found on the television screen in the crime scene "Mayor's Office". **In In Plain Sight, a picture of Jones can be seen in the two "Break Rooms" on The Bureau's corkboard. Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction Category:Lego Criminal Ninjago Case Category:Criminal Case Characters Category:Criminal Case Ocs and npcs Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:From Zero to Hero